une mission bien mouvementée
by misao maxwell
Summary: Les 5 Gboys se voient confié une mission des plus banales qui va se révélée un peu plus que ca je sais c pas très claire zavez k lire p attention YAOI
1. chapitre 1

Titre :une mission bien mouvementée

Auteur : Misao

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, yaoi, délire, cassage de Réléna

Disclamer :

Bon les persos sont pas a moi sauf Keisu (interdiction formelle de l'utiliser sans permission sous peine de mort ^^ *sourire angélique*) z'apartienne a des gens friqué kon pas interêt a m'enquiquiner parce que j'ai pas un radis ^^. J'essaierai de les rendre pas trop abîmer mais bon on sais jamais c'qui peux arriver c'est les risques du métier ^^.

Quatre : pauvre de nous T____T

Misao : ^_______^

_Une mission bien mouvementée_ Chapitre 1 

Noël approchait a grands pas. Les G-boys s'étaient vus confier une nouvelle mission qui consistait a infiltrer un lycée ou étaient stockés des informations secrètes concernant les nouvelles armures mobiles. Pour mener à bien cette mission, les 5 jeunes garçons avaient intégré l'identité de jeunes étudiants étranger. Malheureusement  pour eux ils furent accueillis par Réléna qui, ayant eut vent de cette mission avait décidé d'en profiter pour coller encore plus Heero et lui faire avouer son amour pour elle qu'il cacheparcequ'ilneveutpaslamettren

danger selon les divagations du bonbon rose.

Réléna : HEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *fonce vers les bras du jeune garçon, qui                   

             Fait un léger pas de côté pour l'éviter, et se ramasse par terre* BLAAAM (=bruit du  

             Bonbon rose qui s'étale) baaah Heero t'es pas content de me voir ah oui je sais t'es  

             trop timide mais t'en fais pas, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra *grand sourire  

             niais dont elle à l'habitude* 

Duo : *pouffe de rire en entendant tout ce que raconte le bonbon rose* Bon Réléna  avec 

         Hee-chan on a autre chose a foutreque de faire mumuse avec toi et tes rêves de 

         prince charmant. Alors tu nous excusera. *commence à partir en direction du dortoir 

         des garçons en compagnie de ses coéquipier en sautillant et fredonnant* Vive le vent,

         vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver.

Réléna : *seule et abandonnée de tous* raaaaaaah ce Duo quel garçon insolent et arrogant. Il 

              Est tout simplement jaloux parce que Heero et moi on file le parfait amour.[1]

Pendant que Réléna continuait de rêver les yeux ouverts, les cinq pilotes étaient allé voir de quelles manière il seraient répartis dans leur dortoirs respectifs.

Trowa : *qui relève leur repartissement[2]* Heero et Duo chambre 16, Wufei avec un certain 

             Keisu Mizuki chambre 18 et Quatre et moi chambre 13. 

Duo : Et bein Wuwu t'en a de la chance c'est une occasion en or de te faire un nouvel ami !

          ^_______^

Wufei : Maxwell arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules mon nom est Wufei ! _

Duo : Comme tu veux Fefei !^________^

Wufei : Omae o ko...

Duo : Ca c'est la phrase de Heero Wuwufifi ^__________^

Wufei : grrrrrrrrrr [3] Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell !

Quatre : je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller s'installer dans nos chambre il ne nous reste 

             Qu'une demi heure avant le dîner.

Wufei : humpf !

Duo : Haï Quat-chan!

Heero : hnn...

Trowa : ...

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que nos 5 amis prirent possession de leurs chambres.

Dans une certaine chambre 16 :

Duo : *ouvre la porte de la chambre* TADAAAAAAAA ! Hee-chan j'te présente not'

         chambre.

Heero : Hnn..

Duo : Comment ça « hnn. » c'est tout ce qu tu trouve a dire face a cette magnifique de cette 

         magnifique chambre que nous allons partager toute la durée de notre mission ^^

Heero : Hnn..

Duo : Vu ton enthousiasme flagrant je vais aller prendre une douche le temps que tu te 

         remettes de tes émotions ^^

Heero : Hnn..

Duo : Os'cour Heero a bugger ! c'est encor' un coup du bonbon rose ça.

Heero : Omae o korosu 

Duo : J'ai réussi ta dis quelque chose ^____^ !

Heero : hnn.

Duo : Bah non tu va pas recommencer ? Puisque c'est comme ça je vais aller prendre ma

         douche pendant que tu vas tout ranger^_____^ *file en direction de la salle d'eau et 

         verouille la porte avant que Heero n'ai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire*

Heero : *comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir et qu'il va devoir tout ranger pendant que l'autre se

            prélasse bien gentiment sous sa douche* Duoooooooooooooo !

Duo : désolé Hee-chan j't'entends pas très bien avec la douche ^________^

Un peu plus loin dans la chambre 18.

Wufei pestant contre la bêtise du pilote du Deathcyte pousse la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle se trouve déjà le jeune avec qui il va partagé cette chambre. Il semble tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne l'as même pas entendu entrer. Le jeune Chinois en profite alors pour l'observer. Il n'est apparemment pas très grand et assez frêle. Il est brun et a les traits fins. Si Wufei ne s'était pas trouvé dans un dortoir de garçon, il aurait presque juré que c'était une fille. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Le jeune garçon se détourna de ses cahiers et releva ses grands yeux doux et rieur vers Wufei.

Kei : Salut ^^ tu _es _Wufei je suppose. Enchanté. Moi c'est Keisu. Keisu Mizuki. Au fait  

        ça te déranges pas si je t'appelle Wufei ?

Le pilote de Shenlog acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Kei : cool ^^ Et Wufei tu sais quoi ? On est dans la même classe ça va être sympa ! Tiens, tu    

        dis rien ? Je suis très bavard tu me le dis si t'en a marre ^^

Wufei : Euh..non..ça ne me dérange pas.

Kei : Ok j'continu alors^^ Bon alors je vais commencer par te faire un topo sur nos profs^^

         D'abord ya Mme Usuki la prof de maths elle est gentille et c'est une bonne prof mais 

         elle est assez sévère ensuite..

Wufei écoutait attentivement le jeune garçon. Curieusement lui qui avait toujours été un éternel solitaire endurci se voyait apprécié la présence de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs que depuis très peu de temps. Il restait silencieux et prêtait une oreille attentive à ce que disait le jeune garçon de sa voix si douce et chaleureuse.

Kei : Voilà c'est à peu près tout ! ah non j'ai oublié Mr Isei le prof d'info. Lui c'est un sale 

          type^^ il arrête pas de me saquer, pourtant je lui ai rien fait et je suis assez doué en 

          informatique enfin passons^^ et toi t'as pris quoi comme option ?

Dans une autre chambre encore plus précisément la chambre 13

Quatre : Ca y'est j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires ^^ et toi Trowa ?

Trowa : *en train de finir de ranger les siennes* ..presque.

Quatre : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Trowa : Non ça ira.

Quatre : Ok bon bah alors je vais au réfectoire rejoindre les autres c'est l'heure du dîner !^^ Je 

             te garde une place pour quand t'aura fini^^

Trowa :.

Quatre sortit alors refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Trowa se demandant comment faire pour se montrer plus expressif et proche de Quatre. 

Quatre quand à lui se rendit donc au réfectoire où Heero et Duo l'attendaient déjà à une table. Ce dernier lui fit signe et Quatre vint les rejoindre

  A suivre.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà fin du premier chapitreeeuuuuuuuuuuuh ^^

Duo : parce que t'appelle ça une fin toi ?

Misao : Maieuuuuuuuuh il est 2h00 et chui fatiguée alors j'ai pas envie de réfléchir à faire 

             une fin correcte pour ce premier chapitre.

Wufei : Parce qu'elle sait réfléchir ?

Misao : T_____T z'étes méssants et pis d'abord si vous continuer à être mechant comme ça    

             avec moi gare a vous ! C'est moi l'auteuse de cette fic _

Wufei : Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais tu est très intelligente et tu écrismerveilleusement 

             bien ^^

Misao :-_____- en fait pas trop kan même !

Wufei :^___________^

[1]Elle a une drôle de notion du parfait amour-____- 

Duo : d'accord avec toi et de tout façon Heero est à moi et pas à cet espèce de bonbon rose !

         Pas vrai Hee-chan ?

Heero :Hnn..

Misao : toujours aussi bavard -___- 

Duo : -____- 

[2] cherchez pas dans l'dico ce mot n'existe pas^^ il est issus du peu de neurone qu'il me reste

Wufei : C'est pas moi qui l'dit ! ^___^

Misao : *regard-de-la-mort-qui-tu-la-vie-à-30km-à-la-ronde façon Heero Yuy*

Wufei : Glups

[1] attention Wuwu va mordre ^^

Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésité pas a me mailer (ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un cht'it mail ^^) misao2009@aol.com


	2. chapitre 2 désolé j'avé pas d'idée en pl...

Titre : Une mission bien mouvementée

Auteur : Misao

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, délire, cassage de Réléna

Disclamer :

Bon persos pas n'a moi j'les rendrais sans trop de dégâts (^^ sa rime en plus !) en fin on verra ^^ (^^ re rime ! Duo : -___- désespérante ! Misao : Moi aussi j'tadore mon chou ^^) . Par contre titi Kei à moi et pas touche sans permission sinon *regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue façon Heero Yuy*. Bon bein je vais arrêter un peu de délirer et surtout bonne lecture !^^

_Une mission bien mouvementée_

Chapitre 2

Quatre rejoignit alors ses deux amis et posa son plateau en face de celui de Duo.

Duo : Baah Tro n'est pas avec toi ?

Quatre : Il finit de ranger ses affaire et il arrive ^^

Duo : Ah OK ! moi j'ais pas eut ce genre de problème ! Hee-chan a tout rangé pour moi

         pendant que je prenais bien gentiment ma douche. Pas vrai Hee-chan ? ^^

Heero : Hnn.

Quatre : Wufei n'est pas encore là non plus ?

Duo : Si regarde il arrive *désigne le chinois qu'arrive avec son plateau suivit de près par une 

         jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi longs ?! Wuwu on est là *grands signes en direction du

         chinois* Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour nous présenter ta nouvelle conquête ?

Wufei : Arrive à la table des autres pilotes ! Omae o korosu Maxwell !

Duo : Je sais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis en moins d'une heure ^_________^

Wufei : *sans prêter attention a Duo* J'vous présent Mizuki, le gars avec qui j'partage ma 

            chambre !

Kei : *s'incline légèrement* Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Keisu Mizuki mais mes amis 

        m'appellent Kei ^______^

Quatre : moi c'est Quatre Raberba Winner ^^ mais appelle moi Quatre !

Duo : _Et moi qui l'ai pris pour une fille la bourde ! faut dire qu'avec sa petite taille, ses_

_         longs cheveux et ses traits fins ça porte à confusion.._ Euh.Moi c'est Duo !

Heero :Heero.

Kei : je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance j'espère qu'on deviendra amis ^^

Heero : Hnn..

Duo : Fait pas attention il est toujours comme ça mais c'est pas de sa faute si c'est juste un 

         GlaçonquirefroiditmêmepaslesardeursdecettechienneenchaleurdeRéléna ! ^_______^

Heero : Omae o korosu baka !

Kei : O.o

Quatre : bon si on passait à table ?

Duo : YATAAAAAAAA à la bouffeuuuuuuuuuuh !

Quatre, Wufei et Heero : -______- 

Kei : Il est toujours comme ca ?

Wufei : -___- Oui ! malheureusement

Duo : *relève le nez de son assiette* soit pas méchant Wuwu tu sais très bien que tu serais

          bien ennuyé si j'étais pas là ^________^

Wufei : Grumpf !

Kei : *regarde Quat'chan qu'a pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas* Baah tu

         manges pas Quatre ?

Quatre : Je n'ais pas très faim ^^

Duo : T'en fais pas pour lui Kei-chan il attend Trowa ^_______^

Quatre : *dont les joues on pris on adorable teinte rose* Duooooo...

Kei : Trowa ?

Heero : *désigne un grand brun dont une mèche rebelle recouvre presque la moitié de son 

             visage et qui se dirige vers eux* Lui.

Duo : Hééé Tro'maaaaaaan on est là ! Tiens assis toi, il reste une place entre Quat'chan et Kei'chan !

Trowa : *lance un regard interrogatif en direction de ce dernier* 

Kei : Enchanté ! ^____^ je m'appelle Keisu Mizuki et je suis dans la même chambre que 

        Wufei ! ^_____^

Trowa : .. Trowa.

Duo: Bah Tro-man t'en as mis du temps! Le pauvre Quat'chan t'a attendu pour mangé et

         maintenant ça doit être tout froid ! C'est pas gentil !

Quatre : *dont les joues revirent au rose* Duo ! _ [1] 

Trowa : *échange son plateau avec celui de quatre* Bon appétit !

Quatre : Euh..merci Trowa mais tu sais c'était pas la peine ^^

Trowa : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Quatre. *dépose un chtit bisous sur la joue du jeune 

             arabe qui vire au rouge pivoine*

Duo : Ah sont trop choux ^^ ça me donne encore plus faim ^^

Heero : comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour manger comme quatre ! -__-

Duo : Maieuuuuuuh même pas vrai d'abord ! Dis si tu manges pas ça Kei-chan tu peux me le 

         filer ? ^___^

Wufei : Maxwell !

Kei : Bien sur tiens *donne les restes de son plateau à Duo* Ca tombe bien j'avais plus faim 

       ^______^

Duo : ^____________^ Merci Kei-chan toi au moins t'es un vrai pote !

Heero, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa : -_____- 

Après le dîner les 6 amis rejoignirent leur chambres respectives pour un repos bien mérité. 

Chambre de Duo et Heero.

Duo : *se vautre sur son lit* Tient c'est bizarre qu'on ai pas vu Rélénouille au dîner j'ai cru 

         qu'elle allait encore te sauter dessus mais apparemment je me suis trompé _tant mieux _

_         parce qu'elle me sort par les yeux celle-là !_ En tout cas Kei est trop coooool mais y 

         ressemble un peu à une fille. Quand je l'ai vu arriver j'ai trop cru que s'en était une

         ^______^ Mais bon il est sympa et a le sens de l'humour c'est cool que Wufy nous l'ai

         présenté.

Heero : Hnn. _Il a rien remarqué ça m'aurait étonné en tout cas il va falloir que je _

_            m'explique avec Mizuki même si c'est pas vraiment mes affaires._

Duo : Ca y est t'as encore perdu ta langue ! Ca m'aurait étonné ^^ bon ben moi je vais faire 

         dodo ! Reste pas trop longtemps sur ton ordi Hee-chan ! ^^

Son ordinateur ! Mais bien sur pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'assit alors devant l'écran et commença a tapoter sur le clavier. _Recherche : Keisu Mizuki. _L'ordinateur lui ouvrit alors un dossier.

Keisu Mizuki 

_Origine : Japonaise_

_Date de naissance : 15 octobre 180 AC_

_Taille : 1m78_

_Poids : 56 kg_

_Décédé le 10 décembre 196 AC lors d'une mission terroriste mené contre OZ_

_Famille : 1 s½ur jumelle décédée le 13 décembre dans de même conditions._

Heero : Interessant...Qui est-tu Keisu Mizuki ?

Chambre de Kei et Wufei.

Kei : Y sont sympas tes amis et Duo est trop drôle par contre Heero est pas très bavard et 

        Trowa et Quatre sont trop chous ^________^

Wufei : Moi je ne trouve pas Duo particulièrement drôle. Son insouciance m'exaspère !

Kei : Tu es trop sérieux Wufei !

Wufei : ..

Kei : Je disais pas ça pour te vexer !

Wufei : *vexé à mort* T'inquiète pas il en faut plus que ça pour me vexer !

Kei : Tant mieu ^^ bonne nuit Wufei !^^

Wufei : Bonne nuit !

Chambre de Quatre et Trowa.

Quatre : *en train de regarder son emploi du temps* Tiens demain on a informatique^^ ça 

              pourra peut être nous aidé a trouvé des renseignements pour notre mission ^^. T'as 

             vu ça va être sympa on est tous dans la même classe avec Kei ^^

Trowa : Hnn.. Dis t'étais pas obligé de m'attendre pour dîner !

Quatre : Ca ne m'as pas dérangé et ça n'aurai pas été drôle pour toi de manger tout seul ^^

Trowa : .

Quatre : Dis y'a rien qui ta frappé à propos de Kei ?

Trowa : Mis a part le fait qu'il soit aussi bavard et enthousiasme que Duo non pourquoi ?

Quatre : nan nan pour rien ^^ _Je me suis peut être trompé après tout pourtant je suis sur que._

_            Mon uchu no kokoro ne me trompe jamais._

C'est ainsi que se termina la première journée de nos cinq pilotes dans cet établissement. Certain parti pour le pays des songes et deux d'entre eux perdu dans leur pensé au sujet de l'identité d'un certain Keisu Mizuki.

A suivre.

Notes de Misao :

Voilà enfin fini le deuxième chapitreuuh

Duo : aussi lamentable que le précédent -___-

Misao : Mais j'ten pris -___- 

Duo : de rien ^^

Kei : je.je suis.mort ? C'est quoi c'te blague ?_

Misao : Ca mon chou faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ^^

Kei : Je te hais ! 

Misao : faut pas dire ça mon chou c'est pas beau !

Kei : T_______T

Bon bien c'est tipar pour la suite ^^ 

Si vous avez des commentaires mailez moi ^^ misao2009@aol.com

[1]je sais ça colle pas avec Quatre mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ^^


	3. chapitre 3 tjs aussi original je sais

Titre : Une mission bien mouvementée

Auteur : Misao

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, délire, cassage de Réléna

Disclamer :

Persos pas à moi (sauf Kei-chan) ca a pas changé malheureusement. J'les rendraient pas trop abîmer enfin on verra on sait jamais c'qui peux arriver de nos jours ^^.

_Une mission bien mouvementée_ Chapitre 3 

Les G-boys et Kei se rendirent au réfectoire tôt le matin pour prendre le petit dej'.

Duo : *s'installe entre Kei et Heero avec sa délicatesse habituelle* Alors Kei-chan ! bien 

         dormi ? Wuffy ronfle pas trop ? ^^

Wufei : Maxwell ! _

Kei et Duo éclatèrent de rire tandis que Wufei se renfrogna puis les trois jeunes garçons furent rejoins par Trowa , Heero et Quatre. A peine Heero fut installé qu'une furie rose se jeta sur lui.

Réléna : (parce que c'est elle) HEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOO ! Enfin je te trouve ! J't'ais 

              cherché partout ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !^^

Duo :*grogne* J'm'attends au pire !

Réléna : Toi et moi on va être dans la même classe c'est pas géniaaaal

Duo : *ironique au possible* Oh oui c'est vraiment géniaaaal Réléna ! On n'pouvais pas rêver

          mieux pas vrai Heero ? N'est ce pas meeerveiilleuuux ?

Heero : *regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-à-30-km-à-la-ronde à Duo* Hnn…

Réléna : J'étais sur que ça te ferait plaisir ^^ Bon je te laisse on se voix en cours *glousse 

              comme une poule et s'en va en sautillant*

Duo : *soupire* Génial ! Même en cour on va devoir supporter Rélénouille -____-

Kei : Qui c'était ?

Quatre : Réléna Peacecraft l'ambassadrice de la paix entre la terre et les colonies.

Kei : cette……chose ?

Duo : j'ai bien peur que oui. Enfin ne nous laissons pas démonter par cette chose et passons 

         choses sérieuses. A table ! ^________^.

Après le petit déjeuner les 6 amis se rendirent devant la salle de cours où allait avoir lieu leur premier cour de maths. Au moment où Kei s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle après que les cinq autres furent entrés, Heero lui bloqua le passage en se portant face a lui.

Heero : Mizuki j'aurais deux mots à te dire à la fin des cours. Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque à 

            la  pause de 10heures et n'en parle pas aux autres.

Kei :euh……ha !

Heero eut juste le temps de voir Kei entrer dans la salle avant qu'une furie rose ne lui fonce dessus.

Réléna : Heerooooooo ! Tu m'attendais c'est gentil^^ Vite le cour va bientôt commencé tu te 

             met à côté de moi !

Le cours débuta alors. Pendant la duré du cour Kei sentit le regard de Heero posé sur lui en permanence et ne cessa de se demander ce que voulait lui dire le jeune homme qui semblait si important.

Duo : *remarquant le trouble de son ami* Et Kei keskivapas ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Ta copine 

          t'a largu ? T'es constip ? [1]

Kei ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant les interrogations de son ami ce qui eut pour effet de lui attiré un regard sévère de la par de la prof.

Kei : T'en fait pas Duo j'ai rien je pensais c'est tout !^^

A la fin du cours, Kei prit alors le chemin de la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Heero qui se tenait debout appuyé sur un mur le dominant de toute sa hauteur il perdit toute son assurance. 

Kei : Tu voulais me parler ?^^

Heero : Qui est tu en réalité et pourquoi te travestis-tu ?

Kei : _Merde j'suis grillée comment il a fait pour le deviner_[2]__

Heero : Alors ?

Kei : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Heero : Ne fait pas l'innocente j'ai fait des recherche à ton sujet et Kei Mizuki est décédé le 

            10 décembre de cette année. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Qui est tu et pourquoi te

            travestis tu ?

Kei : *des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues* A quoi ça servirai tu ne comprendrais

         pas de toute façon ! *s'en va dans les couloirs en pleurs courrant aussi vite que ses 

         jambes le lui permette laissant Heero seul avec ses pensées*

Elle courut sans regarder devant elle et heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber.

Duo : Ah c'est toi Kei ? Je te cherchais partout *tend sa main pour aider son ami a se relever*

         Mais….tu pleures ?

Kei : C'est rien juste une poussière….j'ai besoin de prendre l'air *se relève et s'apprête à 

        Repartir en courant mais est retenu par Heero*

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais je suis ton ami !

Kei : *éclate en sanglot et se jette dans les bras de Duo* Oh Duo…..

Duo l'emmena avec lui dehors et ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse dans un coin isolé du lycée.

Duo : Vas-y explique moi ^^

Kei : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir menti à toi et aux autres. Je suis une fille.

Duo : J'avais raison ! ^^

Kei : Tu…savais ?

Duo : j'm'en doutais un peu en fait !^^

Kei : Co…comment ?

Duo: appelons ça mon septième sens ^^ Continue !

Kei : Mon vrai nom est Rin Mizuki. Kei était mon frère jumeau. Il est mort à cause d'OZ. J'ai

        décidé de me faire passer pour lui afin de me venger et de terminer ce pourquoi il est 

        mort. Je sais tu dois trouver ça stupide !

Duo : pas du tout ! Si tu tiens vraiment à le faire je t'aiderais ^^

Kei : Toi ? Tu ferais ça ?

Duo : Bien sur les amis c'est fait pour ça !^^ Je sais que je peux paraître enfantin mais je peux 

         me montrer sérieux quand je veux. Et puis…ça ne se fait pas de faire pleurer une jolie

         fille à l'approche de noël.

Rin : Merci Duo tu es un amour !^^ *saute dans les bras de Duo*

Duo : Je sais je sais ^^

Et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard attentif de Heero qui les observaient de loin sans avoir perdu un instant de la scène.

Duo : J'en connais un qui va faire des bonds en apprenant ça ^^

***

Wufei : Kei….une ….fille ?!!

Duo: C'est ça Wuwu t'as tout compris et mignonne en plus^^

Wufei : Maxwell !

Duo : Elle s'appelle Rin ^^

Rin : Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi votre confiance et j'espère qui vous continuerez à être mes

        amis !

Duo : Mais bien sur que oui bella . On est pas assez stupides pour laisser partir une belle fille

         comme toi ! Ca serait du gâchis pas vrai Wuffy [3]! C'est la première foi qu'une fille 

         aussi jolie doit s'intéresser à toi !^^

Wufei : Maxwell *lui cour après dans tout le réfectoire*

Trowa : *à Quatre* Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre soir.

Quatre : Oui mais je n'en étais pas bien sur.

Duo : *Wufei ayant arrêté de lui courir après vu qu'il est essoufflé* Quat'chan sait toujours 

         tout avant tout l'monde de toute façon. Il est trop fort mon copain de moi^^

Quatre : T'en fait peut être un peu trop l ! ^^

Rin : *à Heero qu'a pas dit un mot pour changer* Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure tu avais 

        raison je suis bel et bien une fille ! ^^ Je tenais à te dire merci.

Heero : *regard étonné*

Rin : Oui grâce à toi j'ai pu me confier à Duo et c'est vraiment un type bien (comme vous 

        cinq d'ailleurs ^^). Ne le laisse pas filer ^^

Heero : Nani ?

Rin : *rejoins les quatre autres pilotes* bon ben si on passait à table j'ai une de ses faim ! ^^

Duo : YATAAAAAA à la bouffe ! ^^

A suivre…

Note de Misao :

Ayé enfin fini le 3ème chapitre^^. Je me demande bien comment va finir cette histoire.

Duo : Comment ça c'est toi l'autrice et tu sais même pas comment ça va finir ???

Misao : Bah non comme tu vois ça sera la surprise même pour moi^^

Duo : Oh c'est pas bon ça je me méfie

Misao : C'est pas gentil ça mon chou j't'ai rien fait pourtant !

Duo : Raison de plus pour me méfier ça cache quelque chose…

Wufei : Réfléchi pas trop Maxwell ça te réussi pas !

Misao : C'est gentil de prendre ma défense Wuffy^^

Wufei : Mon nom est Wufei !

Misao : Comme tu voudras Wuwu ^^

Wufei : -______- 

Bon ben enjoy pour la suite ! ^^

[1] misao : rime rime rime ^^

    Duo : on diras rien -____- 

[2] misao : re rime ^^

     Duo: lamentable -___-;;;;;;

     Misao: maieuuh t'es méchant Duo-chou _ T____T

[3] misao : re re rime ^^

     Duo:.....-____-;;;;;

     Misao: Ok j'arrète ^^


	4. chapitre 4 à l'approche de noël

Titre : Une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice : Misao maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: YAOI, romance, délire, cassage de Réléchose

_Une mission bien mouvementée_

Disclamer :

Bon alors les persos sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement T____T. Sinon je suis désolée chers lecteurs (si y'en a^^) pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^.

Merci pour ta Review Yuna c'est la première que j'ai reçu dans ma courte carrière de fanfikeuese et ça ma fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que tu va aimer la suite !

Chapitre 4 : A l'approche de noël.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les G-boys étaient en infiltration dans cet établissement. Dans trois jours auraient lieu le bal de noël et le lycée était en effervescence. Duo faisait parti des élèves qui attendaient cet événement. Au départ Heero était contre le fait qu'ils se rendent à ce bal (mission oblige) mais Duo avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Il faut dire que le discours de l'américain avaient touché les autres G-boys

Flash back 

« -Je sais que la mission est importante mais…je croyais que…bafouilla l'américain pour la prémière foi devant ses amis. C'est la première foi depuis que…depuis que le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène sont…morts…que je suis entouré d'amis, continua t'il ses yeux améthystes infiniment tristes. Je croyais qu'on aurait pu le fêter comme tout le monde…comme tous les ados de notre âge…comme toute les familles…Vous êtes comme ma famille….Et puis tout le monde va trouver ça bizarre si on manque tous c'te bal Hee-chan ça va pas passer inaperçu et ça pourrait compromettre la mission reprit-il en ayant repris son éternel sourire de Jocker du groupe »

_Fin du Flashback._

Heero avait finalement accepté se convainquant de l'avoir fait pour l'intérêt de la mission même si intérieurement il se doutait que la mission n'avait rien à voir avec cette décision. Décidément le soldat parfait avait bien changé songea t'il amèrement et l'américain n'était pas étranger à ce changement. Avec ses sourires et sa façon d'être il avait réussi à faire fondre la glace qu'entourait le cœur du Japonais depuis presque toujours cependant il ne le montrait pas et tentait de maintenir sa froideur et son impassibilité même si cela s'avérait particulièrement dur à certains moment et plus particulièrement en cette période de noël. Il fallait qu'il achète un cadeau à l'américain. Un cadeau qui reflèterait l'affection qu'il lui porte. Il en avait besoin. Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments et peu importe sa réaction. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Duo ne souffre pas de cette déclaration. Il ne supportait pas le voir souffrir. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir triste. Pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et de prendre un cadeau qui plairait vraiment à son américain il décida de demander conseil au meilleur ami de ce dernier. Le jeune arabe se fit un joie de faire les boutiques avec Heero car il avait également l'intention de faire un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Trowa qui était le meilleur ami du japonais.

De leur côté, Trowa, Wufei, Rin et Duo étaient partis faire les boutiques ensembles. Ce dernier en plus de leur mission d'origine, avait également commencé des recherches pour Rin et avait découvert que ces deux affaires se recoupaient. Mais le temps n'était pas aux missions noël approchaient à grands pas et il avait des tas de cadeaux à acheté ainsi qu'une tenue de soirée pour le bal de noël. Il avait vraiment été aux anges quand Heero avait acceptés qu'ils y aillent. Son Hee-chan...Il fallait qu'il lui achète un cadeaux spécial restait à savoir quoi. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis il finirait par trouver au pire il demanderai conseil à Trowa où Rin mais pas à Wufei ça non ! Heero n'avait pas besoin de sabre où autres choses Wufeiennes !!

Les six amis se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse  d'un café en fin d'après midi fiers de leurs achats (certains fatigués par cette journée de shopping comme Quatre, Trowa et Heero certains en pleine forme comme Duo et Rin et d'autres épuisés par un certain américain à la longue natte comme Wufei). 

Ils retournèrent à l'internat du lycée un peu avant l'heure du dîner le temps de pouvoir ranger leurs achats et prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Une foi au réfectoire, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle.

« -Waw y z'ont mis de la pizza génial ! j'ai une de ses faim aujourd'hui s'exclama l'américain.

-Tu as toujours faim Maxwell ! rétorqua le Chinois

-Même pas vrai d'abord Wuffy ! bouda le natt

-Mon nom est Wufei !

-Si tu le Dis Wuwu^^

-Omae o ko....

-Bon si vous arrêtiez cinq minutes de vous chamailler et que vous mangiez coupa Heero.

-Peu pas Hee-chan j'ai déjà fini ^_______^ répondit Duo en désignant son plateau complètement vide. Quelqu'un fini pas son plateau ? s'empressa t'il de demander au grand désespoir de ses compagnons d'armes.

-T'a qu'a prendre ma mousse au chocolat Duo j'la mangerait pas ^^ ! lui proposa Rin

-Waw cool j'tadore Rin t'es géniale en plus j'adore la mousse au chocolat s'exclama l'américain en s'emparant du dessert qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

-Heeeeeeeeerooooooooooooo ! clama un éclair rose en fondant sur l'interpeller.

-Réléna répondit simplement celui-ci en lançant son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-microscopique-à-3km-à-la-ronde.

-J'te cherchais partout continua l'horrible chose rose je voulais te faire l'honneur d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de noël.

-Mais ma pauvre Réléna dis-moi seulement pour qu'elle raison Hee-chan accepterait de passer toute sa soirée avec un bonbon rose qu'est encore moins intéressante que les cours de français ? lui demanda Duo

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question répondit la jeune fille en lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pour seule réaction que de faire pouffer l'américain. Alors Heero ?

-NON répondit celui-ci.

-Maieuuuuuuh pourquoii tu me fait ça a moi ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin personne ne m'aiiiiiiiimeuuh pleura la Réléchose en sortant du réfectoire en courant se ramassant comme une merde en glissant sur une peau de banane

-Hee-chan tu es un vrai briseur de cœur pouffa le natté.

-Hnn.. »

C'est donc dans la joie et le bonne humeur que cette longue journée de shopping s'acheva chacun attendant avec impatiente le fameux bal de noël.

A suivre…

Note de Misao 

Voilà le quatrième chapitre alors z'en pensez quoi ? Ca mérite une review ?

Z'avez vu pas de notes stupides pour ce chapitre j'fais des progrès ne ?

Bon bah……enjoy pour la suite !


	5. chapitre 5 le bal de noël

Titre : Une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Romence, délire, YAOI, cassage de Réléchose

Une mission bien mouvementée 

Disclamer : 

Alors pour mon plus grand malheur les persos sont toujours pas à moi …pour l'instant…^^ T_____T.  Sinon je suis contente j'ai reçu plein de review ^^. Merci encore à tous les reviewers ça ma fait super plaisir j'espère que la suite va vous plaire^^. Rin chérie comme promis je te dédicace ce chapitre pour ta bonne note en anglais^^

Bon bah….c'est tipar !

Chapitre5 : Le bal de noël

Le 24 décembre était enfin arrivé et dans moins d'une heure aurait lieu le bal de noël si attendu. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le natté était dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et Heero commençait à s'impatienter.

« -Duo ! tu compte y coucher ? s'écria t'il.

-Encore cinq minutes Hee-chan !

-Je re laisse cinq secondes après quoi j'enfonce la porte ! 1,2,3,4,…

-5 !!! le coupa Duo en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain à la volée, prenant une posture triomphante. Alors comment tu m'trouves ? Ca valait le coup d'attendre ne ? »

Le japonais observa intensément l'américain. Il portait un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et une chemise en soie améthyste, mettant en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, dont il n'avais pas attaché les premiers boutons [1]. Il avait également ramé ses cheveux en une natte impeccable attaché par un ruban  assorti à sa chemise. En un mot il était sublime [2].

«-Tiens ! t'as encore perdu ta langue ! Ma suprême beauté te laisserait-elle donc sans voix ? s'exclama Duo en se pavanant devant le japonais faisant virevolté sa tresse.

-Baka répondit simplement Heero en détachant ses yeux de l'américain pour s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain [3].

-Moi aussi j'taime Hee-chan ! Bon je vais voir comme Rin et Wuffy s'en sortent ! On s'retrouve devant le réfectoire dans 20 minutes comme ça on ira au bal tous ensembles l'informa le natté avant de partir vers la chambre de ses deux amis. »

Ceux-ci étaient déjà prêts. Wufei portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche tandis que Rin avait opté pour un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et une chemise rouge sang.

« -Mais qu'es-ce tu fais habillée comme ça Rin-chan ?!s'exclama l'américain en entrant dans la chambre (sans frapper soit dit en passant^^) 

-Bah j'me suis fait beau pour le bal ! pourquoi ? Y a quelque chose qui cloche s'étonna la jeune fille en regardant tour à tour Duo et Wuffei qui était aussi étonné qu'elle.

-Ah ça oui alors ! tout cloche !  lui répondit Duo. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler ça et tu sortira pas de la salle d'eau tant qu'ça s'ra pas fait ! ajouta t'il en la poussant dans la salle d'eau après lui avoir fourré un sac dans les mains sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. »

Rin ne comprenant toujours pas la réaction de son ami ouvrit alors le sac qu'il lui avait fourré dans la main.

« -DUOOOOOOO ! Espèce de traître !! Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama t'elle en découvrant le contenu du paquet.

-Arrête de râler et dépêche toi de te changer on a rendez vous avec Hee-chan dans dix minutes ! lui répondit l'amércain.

-Grmpf ! »

Rin sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un magnifique fourreau bleu nuit aux longues manches évasées au niveau des poignets, ne commençant qu'a mis épaules et recouvrant la moitié des mains. La jeune femme avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon. Elle était superbe et Wufei en était sur le cul bien qu'il ne le montrait pas (sens de l'honneur aigu et macho de première oblige -___-'''''). Il faut dire que sa compagne de chambre était méconnaissable, elle qui se faisait passer pour un garçon à longueur de journées.

« -Bah voil ! C'est 100 foi mieux ! s'exclama Duo. T'es magnifique comme ça ma grande !!

-…fit simplement Rin en rougissant.

-Eh ben Wuffy tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même ! s'indigna le natté. Une magnifique créature en robe de soirée se tient devant toi et t'es même pas foutu de dire un truc gentil ! T'es pas humain ma parole !

-Omae o korosu Maxwell !

-Je sais Wuffy c'est pas la première foi qu'tu m'le dis ![4] soupira Duo

-Mon nom est Wufei !

-On y dira mais pour l'instant faut qu'on s'grouille parce qu'on a rendez-vous avec Hee-chan dans 3 minutes et faut qu'on passe prendre Quat-chan et Tro-man avant lança l'américain en partant devant suivit de près par les deux autres. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de leurs amis au moment où ceux-ci en sortaient et partirent en direction du réfectoire ou le Japonais les attendait adossé contre un mur. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise cobalt. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas spècialement coiffés (z'étaient en bordel comme d'hab quoi ^^) et il était vraiment canon surtout du point de vu d'un certain baka natté qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarqué.

« -Eh bien Hee-chan t'es super canon ce soir ! s'exclama t'il en s'accrochant à son bras. Toutes les filles vont craquer et je te parle pas du bonbon rose !

-Baka répondit-il simplement sans pour autant enlever son bras au grand étonnement et pour le plus grand plaisir de l'américain.

-Bon bah les bishos (inclu les 4 bishounen et la bishoujo) C'est l'heure s'exclama ce dernier en entraînant Heero vers la salle de bal suivi de près par le reste de la petite bande.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les premiers arrivés commençaient déjà a se déhancher sur la piste de danse. La salle avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Un immense sapin décoré trônait dans un coin de la salle. Un buffet de mets et de boissons appropriés à l'événement s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce. 

« -Waw c'est géant s'exclama Duo en entrant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivés et certains élèves durent se retenir pour ne pas baver (faut dire qui son cannons tous les 6 !!! et puis qui ne baverait pas devant Duo et Heero habillés de la sorte ! Agaaaaaah….)

A peine Heero fit un pas dans la salle qu'un amas de froufrou et de rubans roses lui sauta dessus en Hurlant à la mort.

« -Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

-Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système le bonbon rose marmonna Duo. Bon Rélénouille s'exclama t'il en déscotchant de SON Heero. Heero en a marre que tu lui courre comme ça après et moi aussi par la même occasion alors si tu pouvait aller te trouver un pauvre mec aveugle et sourd capable de te supporter ça nous arrangerait !

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Je suis le seul espoir de paix de la galaxie et ton bouleau est de me protéger. Toi tu n'es et tu ne sera toujours qu'un pauvre orphelin et un voleur comment peux tu penser sincèrement qu'une personne comme Heero puisse s'intéresser à toi ? 

-Réléna tu es allé trop loin s'exclama Heero devant la mine défaite qu'affichait l'américain. Comment oses tu présumer de mes sentiments ? Si tu t'approche encore une foi de Duo pour te montrer aussi odieuse je te tue ajouta t'il avant de s'éloigner en emportant Duo avec lui. »

Wufei partit en direction du buffet afin d'en « profiter un peu avant que le baka américain saute dessus », Trowa s'élança sur la piste de danse avec une jeune fille qui l'avait invité au grand désespoir de l'arabe qui partit en direction du balcon où Rin ne tarda pas a le rejoindre tandis que Réléna fut jetée de la salle pour cause de présence d'un premier sapin et nombre suffisant de cloche.

Rin s'approcha du petit blond qui, perdu dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas approcher.

« -Bah Quat-chan ! Tu danse pas ? lui demanda la jeune fille . Pourtant pas mal de filles de courent après !

-Toi aussi tu a une cour impressionnante de prétendants et pourtant tu ne danse pas non plus ! rétorqua l'arabe.

-Tu marques un point !^^ Le hic c'est que la seule personne avec qui je veux danser ne fait pas parti de cette cour soupira la jeune fille.

-^^ Je sais que Wuffei est assez misogyne…

-…c'est rien d'le dire…

-…mais je sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et qu'il attend que tu aille l'inviter à danser.

-Ca ça m'étonnerait fort !!

-Fais moi confiance lui assura le blondinet

-Mouais…de toute façon j'ai rien à perdre ! merci du conseil Quat-chan et si tu veux mon avis tu devrais en faire autant ! Il n'attends que ça ! ça se voit ! lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant tout sourire.

-Sacré Rin soupira le jeune garçon

-Ca tu l'as dis affirma une voix un peu plus grave derrière lui 

-Trowa s'exclama Quatre en affichant son plus beau sourire. Alors tu t'amuse bien ?

-Pas tout à fait ! répondit celui-ci en souriant (O.o Towa sourit ?!) 

-Ah bon pourquoi s'étonna le jeune arabe-qu'on-en-dirait-pas-un

-En fait il me manque un petit quelque chose.

-Ah oui et quoi ? demanda Quatre curieux de savoir ce qui empêchait celui qui faisait chaviré son cœur de profité pleinement de sa soirée [5].

-Voudriez vous m'accorder cette danse lui demanda le français en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Evidement répondit le blondinet en s'accrochant au bras que son compagnon lui tendait et tout deux partirent sur la piste de danse. »

Pendant ce temps Duo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle et pour son plus grand étonnement Heero ne le lâchait pas d'une semaine ce qui en soit ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Soudain la music changea pour le plus grand plaisir de l'américain.

« -Cool c'est du two Mix s'exclama t'il . On peut aller danser Hee-chan sitoplé demanda t'il en faisant une moue adorable au japonais qui ne pu pas résister. »

C'est ainsi que les six amis se retrouvèrent sur la piste attendant avec impatience que la soirée se termine pour pouvoir discuter avec leur partenaire une foi de retour dans leurs chalbres.

A suivre…

Bonus :

Pendant ce temps devant la salle des fête.

Réléna :*recouverte de neige avec une carotte à la place du nez et un chapeau de paille sur la 

             Tête* Personne ne m'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeee …*se prend une boulle de neige en pleine    

             Poire*

Elève 1 : Cool j'ai eut la tête ça fait 100 points !

Elève 2 : ouais bon à moi maintenant !

Réléna : T_______________________T

Notes de Misao :

Voil ! c'était le 5ème chapitre consacré au bal de noël. Vous avez aim ?????? si oui faite moi le savoir grâce a une chtite review ça fait toujours plaisir et si ya un truc que vs avez pas aimé où que vous avez pas aimé quelques chose aussi^^

Bon bah voilà alors enjoy pour la suite !

Retour des notes stupides.

[1] si vous avez pas compris ce fouille il a pas attaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui est assortie a la couleur de ses yeux ^^

[2]Agaaaaaaaaah l'est trop beauuuuuuuuu

Sephy : t'as pas fini de baver sur ton frère ?

Misao : t'en fait pas Sephy toi aussi t'es hyper trop beauuuuuuuuuuu^^

Sephy : -_______-''''' qu'es ce que je fiche avec une baka pareille ?

[3]Rimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Duo : ca faisait longtemps -___-''

Misao : ^_______________^

[4]Re rimeeeeeeeeeeeeee^^

Duo et Sephy : -___________-''''''''''

[5]dsl je me suis laissée emportée ^^

Sephy : on avait pas remarqu

Misao : ^^


	6. chapitre 6 petits cadeaux et débalage de...

Titre : une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Romance,délire, YAOI, hétéro, cassage de Réléchose

Une mission bien mouvementée 

Disclamer :

Bon bah ça à toujours pas changé^^ persos pas a moi sauf Rin^^. Sinon encore une foi j'ai reçu plein de chtite review et j'peux vous dire que ça fait toujours autant plaisir et qu'ca encourage pour écrire la suite^^ Alors encore une foi merci à mes ch'tits reviewers que j'adore^^. En parlant de Review maintenant j'y répondrait au début de chaque chapitre au lieu de vous envoyé un mail mais si vous préférez le mail bah dites le moi^^ !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuna Chan 02 : d'abord je sais c'est HS^^ mais elle arrive bientôt la suite d'amour et boules de neige ????^^ Sinon j'suis contente que t'aime ma fic autant que j'aime les tiennes j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire^^

Shini : Pour aller cartonner Réléna c'est quand tu veux d'ailleurs moi aussi j'comptais rejoindre les autres^^ Tu viens on va leur foutre la pâtée toutes les deux si on touche la carotte ça fait 1000 points^^ Et pour les mecs j'crois qu'il faudrait être inhumaine pr pas baver devant de tels bishos en tenue de soirée^^

Leenaren : Contente que ça te plaise toujours^^ Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira !

Rin : Hello vice présidente du FSP !^^ t'as vu maintenant j'ai plein de reviews par contre notre fic elle en a 0 ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Attends j'ai une idée ! 30 sec !

PUB _Si vous aimez FF7 n'hésitez pas à lire la fic géniallissime de moi et Rin-chan voilà le lien : _PUB

Valà une bonne chose de faite^^ bon bah maintenant silence on tourne^^

Chapitre 6 : petits cadeaux et déballages de sentiments

A la fin du bal, les 6 amis repartirent en direction de l'internat et se séparèrent devant leurs chambres après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Chambre de Rin et Wuffy.

«-Pas mécontente de pouvoir enfin enlevé ces stupides chaussures et cette horrible robe ! Duo j'te r'tien ! râla la jeune fille en envoyant valsé les dites « stupides chaussures » dans son coin de chambre.

-J'ai trouvé qu ça t'allait très bien pourtant commenta le chinois un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

-Mouais au moins mes souffrances n'auront pas été vaines sourit t'elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle commençant à faire couler l'eau de la douche. Euh…Wuffei j'ai un ch'tit problème là tu pourrait pas me passer mon pygama j'l'ai oublié.

-Il est o ?

-Euh…bonne question^^

-Pff t'es incroyable soupira le chinois tiens prends ça ajouta t'il en lui tendant un des ses uniformes chinois de couleur rouge sang.

-Merci Wufei ! j'te le nettoierais 

-Pas la peine…garde le j'te l'donne répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Hai ! Merci Wuffy ! oups désolée influence maxwellienne.

-Hmpf ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard Rin sortit de la salle de bain après avoir enfilé les vêtements de Wufei.

« -TADAAAAAM ! alors comment tu m'trouves ? s'écria t'elle en paradant devant son ami. »

Elle avait réunis ses cheveux en deux couettes et les vêtements de Wufei étaient trop grand pour elle. En un mot elle était adorable

« -Oh fait tiens c'est mon cadeau de noël pour toi s'écria t'elle lui tendant une boîte enrubannée qu'elle venait de sortir de ses affaires. J'espère que ça va te plaire c'est Duo qui m'a aidé à choisir. »

Le japonais saisit alors le paquet et entrepris de l'ouvrir tout en restant sur ses gardes après avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Il en sorti un magnifique sabre chinois finement orné.

« -Waw…il est magnifique souffla t'il en jouant avec comme Will au début dans pirates des caraïbes.

-Comment tu fait-ca ? c'est balèze ! s'exclama la jeune fille en admiration »

Wufei se contenta de lui sourire en rangeant son arme puis lui tendit un paquet.

« -Joyeux noël !

-Vrai ? c'est pour moi ? Merciiii Wufei lui sourit la jeune fille en lui déposant un poutou sur la joue après avoir prit le paquet »

Elle s'empressa de faire sauter les ficelles et enleva le papier découvrant une magnifique robe chinoise finement brodée.

« -Merci Wufei elle est magnifique mais…je peux pas la mettre…je suis sensée me faire passer pour un garçon je vais pas pouvoir la mettre.

-Moi je pense que la comédie à assez durée ! Cesse d'être Keisu redevient Rin. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Kei pour faire ce que tu dois faire Rin peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu es une fille courageuse et intelligente et en plus tu es magnifique ce qui ne gâche rien. Alors dévoile toi au grand jour montre leur qui tu es et de quoi tu es capable. Tu es une femme merveilleuse Rin. Je…c'est stupide si Duo est là il se foutrait bien de moi mais…je crois…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Rin.

-Wufei…je…tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? bredouilla Rin abasourdi par cette déclaration.

-Je…oui…je t'aime Rin ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres une Onna tu es… »

La jeune fille l'interrompit en lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses fines lèvres qu'il ne tarda pas d'approfondir.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Wufei…Joyeux noël ! »

Chambre de Quatre et Trowa.

Avant de suivre Towa dans leur chambre, le jeune arabe eut le temps de voir Duo lui adressé un clin d'œil. Ce soir c'était le grand soir. Avec Duo ils s'étaient promis d'avouer leurs sentiments à leurs glaçons respectifs et Quatre appréhendait. Il respira un bon coup et referma la porte derrière lui.

« -Quatre. Appela le français

-Oui Tro…wa ? »

Le petit blond se retourna vers son ami et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il remarqua que leurs visages se tenaient à moins de trois centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes dans un timide baiser avant de se retirer…trop tôt au goût de l'arabe.

« -Pou…pourquoi as tu fait ça ? articula t'il enfin au bout d'un moment.

-Je…je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas du…bredouilla Trowa en baissant la tête.

-Non ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire s'exclama l'arabe plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je je voudrais savoir ce…ce que tu ressens pour moi…je…je t'aime et je voudrais savoir si toi aussi où si ce baiser était juste du à une impulsion…bafouilla Quatre en baissant la tête à son tour »

Le français rassuré par les paroles du blond releva son visage avec une infinie tendresse et déposa un baiser bien moins timide sur les lèvres du pilote de Sandrock qui le laissa l'approfondir à sa guise trop heureux.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Quatre…depuis le premier jour lui souffla t'il en l'enserrant de ses bras où le jeune arabe fatigué par cette journée et l'heure tardive ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de morphée »

Chambre de Heero et Duo

« -Cette fête était sympas j'me suis bien amusé mais maintenant j'suis crevé et je crève la dalle ^^ soupira le natté en se jetant sur son lit

-Hnn…

-Merci de m'avoir défendu devant Réléna et d'avoir passé la soirée avec moi ajouta l'américain soudainement sérieux. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie ! Arigato Hee-chan.

-Euh je...moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée bafouilla le japonais devant le sourire angéllique que lui adressait son « ami » pas son sourire habituelle de joker non, un vrai sourire franc qui troubla le jeune homme.

-Ah au fait j'oubliais ^^ Ca c'est pour toi ! joyeux noël Hee-chan lui souffla Duo, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue lui mettant un paquet dans les mains avant de retourné sur son lit couché sur le ventre observant la réaction du soldat parfait. »

Ce dernier était troublé Duo son Duo l'avait embrassé et lui avait offert un cadeau. Il s'empressa de cacher son trouble et se concentra sur le petit paquet. Il en sortit un petit écrin bleu nuit. Les doigt tremblants légèrement, il l'ouvrit découvrant ainsi un magnifique bracelet en argent aux mailles finement ciselées.

« -Si ça te plait pas je peux le faire changé s'inquiéta Duo devant le silence de son ami.

-Euh non…c'est…magnifique…Arigato Duo-chan. Lui répondit Heero

-Heero je…

-Duo je… dirent t'ils en même temps

-Vas-y ! ajoutèrent t'ils en parfaite Synchronie 

-Nan toi d'abord ! continuèrent t'ils sur leur lancée. »

Duo éclata de rire et Heero laissa esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'américain.

« -Bon OK ! j'commence mais tu ferait mieux de t'asseoir  reprit ce dernier après s'être calm »

Le japonais obtempéra intrigué par le sérieux du natté.

« -OK j'me lança…alors voilà…Tu sais que j'vous apprécie énormément tous les quatre vous êtes comme ma famille et je te considère comme ton meilleur ami.. »

« Meilleur ami » curieusement ce mot fit mal au Japonais. Qu'espérait-il après tout ? Comment Duo pourrait-il ressentir la même chose que lui à son égard après tout être son meilleur ami c'est déjà beaucoup.

« -Je sais qu'après ça tu va sûrement me détesté et que tu ne voudras sûrement plus me parler mais je prends le risque…il faut que je te le dises sinon je vais devenir fou reprit l'américain. En fait…je…je crois non je suis sûr…tu représentes plus qu'un simple ami à mes yeux…je…je t'aime Heero et je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir annonça t'il en répriment ses larmes boys don't cry boys don't cry ne cessait t'il de se rappeler dans sa tête. »

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Duo l'aimait ? Le pilote de deathscythe…la personne qu'il aimait ressentait la même chose à son égard ? Il était sûrement en train de rêver et si c'était le cas il souhaita ne jamais se réveillé. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas donner sa réponse au jeune garçon qui à présent se tenait la tête entre les genoux retenant ses sanglots avec peines. Il ne savait pas comment réagir personne ne lui avait appris. Il ne savait que se battre. Il décida de n'écouter que son cœur et se dirigea vers Duo. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et lui releva le menton l'obligeant à le regarder. Avec une extrême douceur il essuya une larme qui avait qui avait échappé à la vigilance du garçon puis commença à parler.

« -Duo…tu sais autant que moi que je ne suis pas doué pour exprimé mes sentiments mais… Aishiteru  Duo-koi souffla t'il en déposant le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de son Duo »

Ce dernier ne réalisant pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer s'empressa de répondre avec passion au baiser don son amour une foi remis de ses émotions.

« -I love you so much Hee-chan lui sussura t'il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- Moi aussi Duo répondit le principal intéressé en passant une fine chaîne argentée autour du coup de son américain.

-Qu'es ce que c'est demanda celui-ci en observant la chaîne et son joli pendentif en forme de faux.

-Mon cadeau de noël lui répondit le japonais en souriant.

-C'est…magnifique

-Pas autant que toi reprit Heero en embrassant de nouveau le natt »

Pour la première foi, Duo s'endormi dans les bras de son Ice-berg-chéri qui n'en avait plus l'air pour son plus grand plaisir.

A suivre…

Notes de l'autrice :

   Voilà enfin fini ce chapitre. Pff autant vous dire que j'ai vraiment galéré a trouvé les p'tites situations différentes dans lesquelles j'pouvais casé mes p'tits choux. Sinon sa vous à plu ??? si oui REVIEW please *chibi eyes* 

Pas de tites notes stupides dans ce chapitre j'avais la flemme de le faire donc si vous avez des questions bah posez les moi^^

Bon bah enjoy pour la suite !


	7. chapitre 7 la véritable identité de l'en...

Titre : une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Romance, délire, Yaoi, hétéro, cassage de Réléchose

Une mission bien mouvementée 

Disclamer :

J'suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre mais j'étais en manque d'inspi vous m'excusez hein ? dites ?*chibi eyes* Bon bah c'est tipar bonne lecture^^ *s'éclipse en essayent de pas se faire voir*

Heero menançant Misao de son flingue : T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Misao : Bah non j'vois pas *sourire angélique qui sonne archi faux*

Heero *visant toujours la povre autrice* : T'es sûre ?

Misao : T'es pas drole Hee-chan é_è….Bon ça va j'ai compris…. Tous ces bishos ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Sunrise et cie….T'es content comme ca Hee-chan ? T___________T

Heero :Hnn…

Wufei*marmonne*: cette onna alors....

Misao : j't'ais entendu Wuffy !_

Wufei : Hmpf

Tite dédicace de ce chapitre spéciale pour Rin chérie parce que j'ai oublié la dérnière foi gomen miss.

Réponse aux Reviews :

Misao girl : contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que celui-ci de plaira autant^^ gros bisous.

Leenaren : lol bah tien la voilà la suite ^^ j'espère que t'aimeras toujours mais normalement yora moins de kawai dans ce chapitre en fait j'en sais rien du tout lol^^ bisous

Shini : hé vi t'as vu enfin casés l'en aura fallu du temps^^lol Pour cartonner la Réléchose c'est quand tu veux mais de préférence avant que la neige fonde XD lol  Kissous

Rin : t'as vu j'ai pas oublié c'coup ci^^ t'as une dédicace rien que pour toi lol gros bisous baveux ^^

Chapitre 7 :la véritable identité de l'ennemi     

Lorsque Duo se réveilla lendemain matin il sentit que deux bras l'enserrait. Il essaya de se rappeler de la soirée d'hier afin de savoir pourquoi ces bras l'enserraient ainsi et à qui ils appartenaient. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire : lui se préparant pour la soirée, lui attendant ses amis après avoir fait enfiler une robe à Rin, la salle de bal bien décorée, Réléna le rabaissant devant ses amis, Heero le défendant, Heero passant la soirée avec lui à veiller sur tous ses faits et gestes, lui déballant ses sentiments à Heero et ce dernier les acceptants, Heero lui passant une chaîne autour du coup. Duo chercha fébrilement de sa main le précieux pendentif qui serait la preuve que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le bijoux il laissa échappé un soupire de soulagement.

« -Hee-chan murmura t'il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

-déjà réveillé s'étonna l'interpellé en souriant à son natté.

-Et oui comme tu vois lui répondit l'américain en déposant un baiser du matin sur les lèvre du Japonais pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

-Bien dormis lui demanda t'il en le regardant tendrement.

-Comment pourrais t'on mal dormir lorsque l'on dort dans tes bras lui répondit Duo en se bouinant un peu plus dans les deux bras protecteurs. Il est quelle heure Hee-chan ?

-6h45.

-Arf va falloir se lever marmonna l'américain en affichant un air frustré qui fit sourire le Japonais. Bon bah quand faut y aller faut y aller claironna t'il en se redressant s'étirant comme un chat avant de se lever complètement pour se diriger souplement vers la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Heero. »

Il en sorti une demi heure plus tard les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.

« -Dis Hee-chan tu pourrais pas me les démêler sitoplé lui demanda Duo affichant une moue adorable »

Le japonais le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et entreprit de lui démêler ses cheveux mèches par mèches en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de mal à son américain. Lorsqu'il eut fini et pris une douche(froide bien sûr ^^), ils descendirent main dans la main rejoindre leurs amis au réfectoire pour le p'tit déj'. Ils furent accueillis par les regards ravis de Quatre, Trowa et Rin et étonné de Wufei. Sans prêter plus attention que ça au regard du chinois, Duo s'installa à sa place habituelle à coté de Rin en face d'Heero.

« -J'ai une de ses faims s'exclama t'il en plongeant dans son plateau.

-Pour changer ! fit remarqué sarcastiquement Wufei. »

L'américain se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire chocolaté avant de replongé dans son plateau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

« -Rin-chan faut que je te parle au sujet de ce que tu sais lui murmura t'il avant de se tourner vers Wufei. Tu permets que je te l'emprunte cinq minutes Wuwu ?^^

-Mon nom est Wufei ! Maxwell

-Pareil répondit le natté en sortant de table emportant la jeune fille avec lui. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un endroit isolé où ils pourraient parler au loin des oreilles indiscrètes Duo commença ses expliquations.

« -Le soldat d'OZ est au commande de leur infiltration et l'homme qui as tué ton frère c'est monsieur Isei le prof d'info.

-Je le savais….je vais le tuer !s'exclama Rin en laissant échapper des larmes de fureur.

-Nan tu n'y arriverais pas tenta de la calmer Duo. Cette homme est un fou furieux je vais m'en charger.

-Je pourrais très bien y arriver je maîtrise très bien l'art du combat !

-Je n'en doute pas mais….ton frère tout comme moi avait plus de chances que toi d'y arriver. Laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi. Ce général à un goût très prononcé pour les jeunes garçons et le seul moyen de le battre est d'attendre le moment qu'il baisse sa garde. Ton frère a eut la même idée que moi c'est le seul moyen de le vaincre.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas….

-Oui je n'ai pas le choix.

-Et si jamais tu ne…si comme mon frère tu…

-ne t'en fait pas sa n'arrivera pas ! je reviendrait je te le promet et puis sa serait trop con de crevé alors qu'Hee-chan et moi on sort enfin ensemble !

-Mais….

-I run, I hide but I never lie c'est ma devise ! je reviendrais Rin je te le promet mais pas avant d'avoir tuer ce fils de pute! Bon maintenant faut qu'on retourne voir les autres ils vont finir par s'impatienter^^ ajouta le natté en tirant la jeune fille complètement déboussolée derrière lui jusqu'à la table de leurs amis. _Demain tout sera fini._ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table Heero lança un regard interrogatif a l'américain qui se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Heero n'aimait pas ce sourire là il sonnait faux ce n'était pas un de ses sourires franc qu'il lui adressait depuis hier soir c'était un sourire de Joker. Il se passait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. L'arrivée d'une furie rose le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

« -Heeroooooooooooooooo ! brama la Réléchose.

-Kes tu veux encore le bonbon rose lui demanda Duo d'une voix froide.

-Parler à Heero donc tu n'es pas concerné lui répondit le bonbon rose d'un air dédaigneux 

-Oh si au contraire je cois que ça me concerne répondit l'américain de sa même voix froide.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Pour la bonne raison que Duo et moi sortons ensemble Réléna lui répondit Heero.

-Je ne vous croi pas !

-Tu veux une preuve en voilà une lança Duo en embrassant son Hee-chan d'amour à pleine bouche sous les yeux écarquillés de Réléna.

-Je…ce n'est pas possibles…deux hommes ensembles….

-Et si comme tu vois lui assura le Japonais en faisant s'asseoir l'américains sur ses genoux.

-impossible…

-Et si c'est possible moi je trouve qu'ils forment un couple trop mignon tout comme Quatre et Trowa enfin on va pas s'étaler sur le sujet….s'exclama Rin

-Exact de plus un cours d'informatique nous attends ajouta Duo en se dirigeant vers la sortie du réfectoire suivit de près par ses amis. 

A suivre…..

REVIEW PLEASE


	8. chapitre 8 un cour d'info bien particuli...

Titre : une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: romance, délire, yaoi, hétéro, cassage de Réléchose

Une mission bien mouvementée 

Disclaimer :

Z'avez vu j'ai fait vite pour publier la suite hein ? c la première foi que je vais aussi vite ^^ *fière d'elle* Bon sinon ça a toujours pas changé depuis hier soir sont toujours pas à moi T______________T à part Rin qui est ma propriété héhé….hum bon a part ça les réponses aux reviews se trouvent exceptionnellement à la fin de ce chapitre (vous en faites pas je vous ai pas oublié^^)

Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé par Merlin à mademoiselle Mime parce que je lui avais promis de publier un chapitre d'une de mes fics aujourd'hui. Voilà c'est fait ma très chère Mime ^^ !

Bon sinon bonne lecture à tous^^ !

Chapitre 8

Lorsque la cloche retentit les élèves entrèrent dans la salle d'informatique et s'installèrent un par poste à leurs places habituelles. Duo était assis entre deux autres élèves et en face de Heero. Rin , elle, était assise entre Wufei et Trowa(qui était lui même à coté de Quatre^^) et depuis qu'elle avait passé la robe que Wufei lui avait offerte, un bon nombre de garçon s'était regroupé autour d'elle mais avaient vite préféré partir face au regard assassin que leur lançait le chinois.

Le professeur Isei entra alors dans la salle et leur donna un travail a effectuer pendant les 2 heures avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau comme à son habitude. 

« -Monsieur Isei, vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait j'ai un problème demanda l'américain au bout de quelques minutes sous le regard étonné du japonais.

-Qu'y a t'il monsieur Maxwell lui demanda le prof en allant le voir »

Duo le détailla. Il était assez grand (environ 30 cm que lui) et était assez large d'épaule. Il ne pourrait pas l'avoir par la force….

-Monsieur Maxwell ? l'interpella t'il devant l'absence de réponse de son élève.

-euh…oui en fait j'ai un problème avec power point il ne veut pas marché.

-Laissez moi voir lui demanda le professeur. »

Duo s'écarta donc pour le laisser face à l'écran.

« -Ah c'est normal ! normalement ici il fallait faire ça et là…..lui expliqua le professeur en le dévisageant. Duo était habillé tout de noir et portait des habits assez moulants. Comme à son habitude il avait réunis ses cheveux en une longue tresse et avait passé le cadeau de Heero qui ne le quittait plus autour de son coup. Il le trouvait vraiment très à son goût (misao : comment ne pas le trouver à son goût !^^). Vous avez compris ajouta t'il après avoir fini son explication.

-Oui merci monsieur Isei ! lui répondit Duo en lui adressant son sourire de jocker.

-Très bien fit le prof en se retirant prenant bien soin de faire tomber un disquette au passage. Oh je suis vraiment désol !

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais ramasser s'exclama le natté en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet révélant ainsi le bas de ses reins à la peu laiteuse pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur. »

Une foi que le prof fut parti Duo reçu un message instantané de son Hee-chan d'amour.

« -A quoi tu joue racontait le message.

-A rien j'avais un problème avec l'ordi^^ s'empressa t'il de répondre.

-A d'autre tu es pratiquement aussi doué que moi en info !

-je ne me rappelais plus comment on se servait de ce logiciel^^

-Tu aurais pu me demander !

-Je voulais pas te déranger Hee-chan^^

-tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais baka .

-T'es trop chou mon Hee-chan d'amour de moi^^ 

-….

-Même par message instantané tu trouve le moyen d'être muet -____-'''''

-Baka !

-héhé^^ I love you Hee-chan^^

-Ai shiteru Duo-koi »

Le cour se déroula alors comme à son habitude et peu avant la sonnerie, Duo reçu un nouveau message instantanné mais de Rin cette foi ci.

« -Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? s'inquiétait celle-ci

-Absolument !

-Fait attention à toi surtout !

-Promis^^ »

De son côté Quatre n'en pensait pas moin. Grâce à son empathie il avait décelé le doute, et la peur dans le cœur de son ami. C'était la première foi qu'il arrivait ainsi à percevoir ces sentiments chez le natté et cela l'inquiétait il avait un mauvais préssentiment.

La cloche retentit enfin et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour aller en récré.

« -Monsieur Maxwell pourriez rester un peu s'il vous plait j'ai a vous parler ?

-_Bingo ça à marcher maintenant à nous deux mon gros_ pensa Duo en s'assurant que ses couteaux étaient bien là où il les avait placés. Bien sûr monsieur Isei. Lui répondit Duo en le rejoignant à son bureau après avoir fait un de ses plus beau sourire à Heero qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait.

-Asseyez vous lui intima le prof en lui montrant un siège devant son bureau. »

Duo obtempéra.

«-Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? lui demanda t'il »

En guise de réponse, il fit lentement remonté sa jambe le long de celle du jeune garçon. Duo lui lança son plus beau sourire shinigamiesque et plaça un de ses couteaux contre les parties intimes de l'homme.

« -M'excuserez mais z'êtes vraiment pas mon type susurra t'il

-Salet ! s'exclama le général d'OZ en s'emparant du poigné de l'américain le cognant avec force contre le haut du bureau lui faisant ainsi lâcher le couteau. Puis, tenant toujours fermement le poignet du natté, il donna un grand coup de pieds dans le fauteuil de celui-ci qui se retrouva a plat ventre par terre. On fait moins le malin maintenant s'exclama t'il en contournant le bureau pour se retrouvé aux côté de l'adolescent rendu inconscient par la violence du choc. Dommage pour toi je vais devoir te tuer mais ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter…j'ai toujours rêver de me faire un pilote de gundam ! monologua t'il en retournant le jeune garçon face à lui, lui arrachant son haut.

-Et bien ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui fulmina Heero derrière lui en lui logeant une balle dans la tête avant de se précipité vers le corp inconscient de son américain. Il constata avec horreur qu'un filet de sang s'échappait d'une de ses tempes sûrement due au choc avec le sol. Il déposa alors la tête de son compagnon sur ses genoux et lui caressa tendrement. Je suis désolé Duo…j'aurais du m'en rendre compte…j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment pourtant…..

flashback pov de Heero

Duo est bizarre aujourd'hui et ce prof d'info qui ne cesse de le mater. Raaaaaah je vais le tuer si il continu. Attend c'est quoi c't'arnaque pourquoi il veut que mon Duo reste après les cours j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vois mon baka natté me faire un de ses plus beau sourire et mon pressentiment s'envole d'un coup. Bon bah qu'es ce que je vais pouvoir faire en l'attendant moi maintenant…je sais je vais aller y acheter de quoi manger^^. Tiens Rin qu'es ce qu'elle fait là toute seule ? Elle à l'air affolée.

« -Heero ! je te cherchais partout me lança t'elle essoufflée.

-Moi ?

-Oui c'est important c'est au sujet de Duo…Il….monsieur Isei….m'expliqua t'elle alors »

Sans attendre qu'elle ai fini je me précipitai vers la salle d'info et te retrouva par terre à la merci de ce …cet…mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour j'ai eut peur si peur de te perdre.

Fin du Flashback et du pov^^

« -Duo je t'en pris réveille toi ! ne m'abandonne pas murmura t'il en laissant tomber une larme sur la joue de son amour. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et les tourna vers le japonais.

-Mission…accomplie ? articula t'il avec peine.

-Oui Duo mais ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil ! j'ai eu si peur s'exclama Heero en resserant encore plus son étreinte autour de l'américain.

-Promis juré Hee-chan lui sourit le natté en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du japonais avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée(qui pour ce coup là sont ceux de Hee-chan)

A suivre…

Notes de l'autrice :

Ayé fini j'ai trop trop trop galéré pour ce chapitre et il me plait toujours pas -____-''''' mais bon je le publie quand même^^. La fic arrive bientôt à son terme normalement y reste plus qu'un chapitre^^ j'éspère que vous avez quand même aimé celui là^^ Bon bah enjoy pour la suite ^_________^ et surtout REVIEW PLEASE^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuna-chan : voilà la suite j'éspère que ça t'a plus quand même même si je suis pas trop fière de moi^^ bisous^^ (dis elle arrive bientôt la suite d'amour et boules de neige ?????^^)

Leenaren : ayé la suite bien sur que non j'allais pas laisser mon Duo se faire violer c'est que j'y tiens à mon jumeaux moi^^ ! lol kisous merci pr ta review^^

Moon cat : ma très chère mime voilà comme promis j'ai publier un chap aujiurd'hui^^ y ta plus ? j'éspère que oui sinon toi aussi tu dois publier le tien oubli pas ! Bisous

Misao girl : pas taper l'autrice sinon pas la suite lol faut pas s'en faire Heero et toi Duo sera vite sur pieds il a rien de grave promis^^ m'en voulez pas ne ? lol sinon marci pr ta review^^ bisous^^

Shini : et oui Heero a enfin garté l'horrible chose rose pas trop tôt lol contente que ça te plaise tjs autant^^ j'éspère que ta aussi aimé celui la^^ gros gros bisous^^

PS : vi ca peut être sympa aussi sa fer plus de bobo XD^^ lol


	9. Chapter 9 fin de mission

Titre: une mission bien mouvementée

Autrice: Misao Maxwell

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre: kawaï, yaoi, guimauve, pas de lemon mais c'était pas loin

Mot de l'autrice: **_Voilà je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'énorme retard avec lequel je publi mes fics mais cette année comme l'année prochaine je n'ai presque jamais été chez moi ni eut accès a internet donc ça limitait assez l'avancée de mes fics. Je profite donc de mes grandes vacances pour continuer en ésperant que vous continuerez à accrocher. Encore une foi Gomene et surtout bonne lecture! _** **Tout en sachant que ce chapitre est le dernier**

Disclaimer: puisqu'il le faut...Les persos sont bien évidement pas a moi sauf Rin je tacherait les rendres en un seul morceau

Une mission bien mouvementée

Chapitre 9: fin de mission

Heero avait ramené Duo dans leur chambre puis entreprit de soigner ses blessures. Sa plaie à la tempe était assez vilaine et l'inquiétait assez. Mais pour l'heure, le natté avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et ne semblait pas présenté de complications. Profitant du sommeil du natté il entreprit de préparer leurs valises et d'effacer leur traces et cellesde leurs amis dans le registre scolaire. Demain le corp du professeur serait découvert et les élèves interrogés. Il fallait qu'ils disparaissent avant et faire exploser cette école une foi pour toute. Ils allaient profiter de la nuit. Quatre et Trowa avait posés des charges explosives un peu partout. Ils déclancheraient le système incendie pour faire évacuer les élèves restant à l'internat, profiteraient du brouhaha pour disparaitre et ferait s'envoler cet endroit dans un grand feu d'artifice. Il allait profiter du dîner pour exposer ses plans aux autres. Il lança un regard à Duo, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se reveiller de plus il avait besoin de repos. Soit, il irait seul. Il regarda tout de mêmeun coup d'oeil à la pendule afin de voir si le refectoire était déjà ouvert. 22h. Non seulement, la cantine était ouverte depuis longtemps mais en plus elle était fermée. Raaaaaaaaaah. Bon il lui restait plus qu'a faire du porte a porte. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Il se saisit de son revolver qui reposait sur sa table de chevet et alla ouvrir à celui qui semblait attendre patiement de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec le reste du groupe au grand complet.

"-Yui c'est que nous tu peux baisser ton arme l'informa le chinois

-hnn...fit seulement le japonais en s'executant tandis que les quatres autres entraient dans la petite pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Oh par Allah! Duo! s'horrifia Quatre en fonçant vers le lit où gisait le natté.

-C'est bon il dort le rassura Heero.

-Rin nous a mis au courant commenca Wufei. On fait quoi?

-Il faut partir avant demain et faire sauter cet endroit. J'ai déjà effacer toute trace de nous des fichiers informatiques.

-Mais...murmura Rin.

-On fait quoi de Rin? On ne peut tout de mêmepas l'abandonner ici! Intervint le pilote de Nataku.

-Elle vient avec nous répondit laconiquement Heero. Préparez vous affaires et rendez-vous à 2h00 devant le refectoire.

-Bien approuva Trowa en commençant à sortir suivit de Quatre et Wufei.

-Mais...et pour Duo? demanda Rin sur lepas de la porte.

-Ca ira répondit le japonais plus pour lui même que pour rassurer la jeune fille"

Ils étaient de nouveau seuls dans la chambre. Heero regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 22h30. Il leur restait donc trois heures et demi avant le départ. Il s'approcha doucement du lit où le natté reposait toujours endormi et découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci versait des larmes en dormant. Il ne savait pas comment réagir mais ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer.

"-Non...père Maxwell...soeur Helen...Solo...Pourquoi vous êtes pleins de sang?...ne me laisser pas...ne m'abandonnez pas implorait l'américain dans son sommeil. 'ro...'ro...Heerooo!

-Shhhhht Duo...calmetoi je suis là lui murmura le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Heero? s'étonna le natté à présent réveillé" Puis se rendant compte qu'il était blessé et qu'il arborait un gros pensement à l'arcade il demanda: "-Mais qu'es ce qui c'est passé?

-si tu savais répondit Heero en resserant son étreinte. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Ne me refait plus jamais ça!

-C'est bon Hee-chan. Tu vois je vais bien s'exclama Duo en lui souriant se voulant rassurant.

-Hnn...répondit le japonais en rompant son étreinte pour planter ses prunelles dans celles si envoutantes de son vis à vis. La mission est terminée, j'ai préparé nos affaires on part à 2h00.

-Ca veut dire qu'il nous reste plus de trois heures à occuper annalysa l'américain.

-Hai!

-Je crois que j'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps annonça Duo avec un sourire mystérieux en faisant basculer Heero, qui était toujours assis à son chevet, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve couché sous lui.

-Mais...enfin Duo je te rappelle que tu es encore convalescent.

-Demo Hee-chan! Ne joue pas les rabats joie! J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu en meures d'envie répliqua le pilote du Deathscythe en lui mordillant le globe de l'oreille"

Heero ne pouvait plus résister à ses pulsions et renversa la situation.

"-Tu es sûr? demanda t'il ne voulant surtout pasle brusquer.

-Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie répondit Duo en l'embrassant fougueusement tandis que ses mains se perdaient sous les vêtements de son presque amant"

Heero n'y tint vraiment plus, et c'est ainsi que,oubliant la guerre et les missions et s'abandonnant entièrement à leurs sentiments t à leurs pulsions, qu'ils partagèrent leur première nuit d'amour.

Trowa avait fini de préparer leurs affaires et regardait le petit blond qui, assis sur le rebrd de son lit, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre. Quelque chose le tracassait et il était bien décidé à découvrir quoi.

"-Quatre appela t'il doucement en s'asseyant à ses côté. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Et bien en fait je t'aime et tu m'as prouvé que mon amour était réciproque mais je me demande si tu resteras toujours à mes côtés même après cette fichue guerre répondit le jeune arabe en relevant son regard perdu vers Trowa.

-Tu sais Quatre, ce qui es arrivé à Duo m'as beaucoup fait refléchir. Je ne supporterait jamais qu'il t'arrive malheur où de te savoir loin de moi. Si tu es d'accord, après la guerre, j'aimerai que nous nous installions ensemble là où bon te plaira. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de te savoir à l'abris près de moi lui annoca le brun en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-Vrai? demanda Quatre soudain envahie par une immence vague de bonheur.

-Vrai de vrai répondit posément le francais"

Dans un élan de bonheur, le blond se jetta dans ses bras le faisant basculer en arrière sur leur lit et prit possésion de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auxquel le francais répondit avec ferveur, tandis que leur langue entammait ce qui était le plus vieux ballet du monde.

De son côté, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Duo. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien. Après tout, c'était aussi sa faute. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les deux bras protecteurs de Wufei se refermer autour d'elle dans une étreinte rassurant et protectrice.

"-Ne t'en fait pas pour Duo, ce type est increvable lui murmura t'il à l'oreille."

Ces quelques mots la rassurèrent et elle se retourna pour faire face à son homme qu'elle embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Wufei avait déjà préparé leurs affaires et il leur restait quelques bonnes heures avant le départ. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le même lit et profitèrent de ces précieuses heures pour se raconter leur passé n'omettant aucun détail et ne gardant aucun secret pour l'être aimé jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Tous les autres étaient déjà là quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire et Duo en profita d'ailleurs pour embêter une foi de plus son chinois préféré en le taquinant au sujet d'une certaine jeune fille de sa connaissance. Leur plan était simple. Ils allaient déclancher l'alarme à incendie et profiter du brouhaha pour se faire la male puis, il feraient exploser le tout. Ce fut Duo qui déclancha la sireine.

"-J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça déclara t'il tandis que Heero, n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à cette remarque, donnait l'ordre d'évacuer."

Une foi le bâtiment vidé de tous ses occupants et eux loins de ce bordel, Quatre appuya sur le bouton du détonateur et l'école partit en poussière dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils contemplèrent leur oeuvre puis s'entreregardèrent en souriant avant de monter dans un train qui les emmenait loin de toute cette merde, marchant par deux mains dans la main vers un futur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

OWARI

Mot de l'autrice: **_Voilà ce chapitre était donc le dernier. Je ferais sans doute un épilogue dans la foulée et ça en sera fini de cette fic. C'est triste quand même...enfin bon ça vous à plu? Ca mérite une review?_**

Réponses aux reviews

****

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami: lol voilà la suite et fin qui on peu le dire aura mi un certain temps a arriver...gomene

****

Rin-chan: coucou mamounette voilà le dernier chapitre comme promis. Il t'a plu diiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

****

Shini: merci pour ta review la miss ca fait plaisir de voir que t'as tout suivi jusko bout même si vu le temps que j'ai mi a publier ce chap je doute que tu t'y interesse encore...en tout pour ce qui est de lapider le prof a la place de la réléchose je suis OK mais on prend des Kunai pas des boules de neige! nyark

****

Yumi-chan: lol désolée mais laréléchose n'es pas mon perso phare donc on la voi le moin possible merci pour ta review!

****

moon-cat22: voila la suite moony! tu aime? tu veux l'épilogue lol? je t'adore la miss gros gros kissus

****

leenaren:lol je coi ke pour Misao-luke on peu laisser tomber...sinon kes t'en penses tu as aimé? kissus la miss


End file.
